Weddings and Babies
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Spirits and Elementals can't have children. It's how it has always been... until a certain Kitsune and Pooka interfere. (to learn more about the kitsune and pooka read Ze Great Camicazi's, Saigo no Kitsune.)
1. Chapter 1

**A continuation of my sisters stories for RotG. So if you have any questions ask Ze Great Camicazi.**

The cloth was beautiful on Morra. She should wear blue more often Jack thought as she walked about her room looking for something. What she wouldn't tell just kept saying, "You'll see."

So Jack just leaned back in the green bed wearing nothing but her bed sheet over his bare waist. Morra was dressed in his blue frosted hoodie that fell just below her perfect butt.

She was currently hunched over a chest, his hoodie lifting tantalizingly over her back. Jack could feel himself growing hard again.

"Whatever you are looking for, I am sure it can wait, Morra. I want you again," the Earth Elemental smiled and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Is that so?" she asked, eyes traveling down to his growing erection. "Sorry, Moonbeam, gotta find somethin' first." Jack got up and wrapped his arms around her as she reached up on the shelf.

"Come to bed, Morra," he breathed frost on her neck as he slid his erection between her thighs, along her hot aching core.

Morra groaned shifting into his embrace.

"Seems I have incredible influence over the princess," he whispered huskily.

"Jack," she moaned.

"Mm-hm," he groaned back, kissing her neck.

"Go wait for me on the bed. Bunnymund gave me something I wanted us to try."

Jack a bit perplexed and taken aback laid back down as Morra continued her search, admiring the beauty of her in his hoodie, the blue with frost weaves adorning her like a mark that she was his.

"You look so hot in my hoodie," he said, smirking at her. Morra turned back to him and winked shaking her hips sexily, causing Jack to moan.

"Morra, unless you want me to jump you like Bunny when Saigo's in heat, you should stop," he moaned. Morra smiled and went back to searching for the something.

"Sounds like something I will have to take you up on." Jack groaned rubbing the heels of his palms against his eyes.

"Morra… why do you tease me so?"

"Cause I love you. AHA! Here you are!" she shouted reaching into a drawer an pulling out a blue and green egg.

"What is that?"

"Saigo and Bunny gave it to me. Said it enhanced the senses and increased pleasure," Morra said twisting the top off the egg shaped container.

"You really think we need it?"

"No but it might be fun," Morra smiled.

"And you know I am a sucker for anything that might be fun."

"Mm," Morra agreed rubbing the lotion looking substance over her fingers, "I'll do you if you do me," she smirked.

"You got a deal, princess," Jack said as Morra's soft hands trailed her fingers over his back, legs, butt, chest, around him and finally up and down his hard shaft.

"Morra!" he gasped, "Stop or I'm gonna cum too soon." She obligingly moved her head away from him. Before handing him the egg shaped container.

"Now do me," she smirked, pulling his hoodie off and tossing it aside, back still arched, on her knees. Jack grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into a fierce kiss, running his hands up and down her sides, her arms snaked around his neck as their breaths turned to gasps and groans.

"Jack…"

"Hnn?"

"Does the poultice work?"

"God does it! You smell incredible. Your skin is like heaven. Your touch, your taste… it's almost too much!"

"What are you waiting for! Rub some on me!" She gasped. Jack lay her down and started rubbing the lotion into Morra's pale skin. Once she, too, had been completely covered, her skin tingling delightfully, she realized her senses _had_ increased, though animal sharp already. Jack handed her the now re-assembled egg/jar still decently full and watched her with a predator's gaze as she placed it on the bed-side table. Then the two pounced, pawing one another like wild animals.

Her scent screamed at him to take her. Morra's touch was fire on his skin of which he couldn't get enough. Her taste was the elixir of life, the only thing sustaining him. The sounds of her moaning his name was the song he would live for. Watching her writhe underneath him as his fingers and tongue made her orgasm again and again was an image he could never forget. All these senses, desires, feelings combined in his heart and was sent directly to his loins, making Jack as hard as a rock, throbbing to fill her.

Morra was on a sensation high of her own at the moment. Jack's freshly fallen snow scent had been increased and she detected ice lilies and the heady scent of musk urging her to mate with him. His touch was icy and intoxicating. When he had kissed her after bringing her to orgasm with his mouth, their combined tastes mixed like a cool drink to perfection she knew she was supposed to live her eternity with him. The gasping, breathless groans he made as he called her name, a testament to the solidity of their love for one another. Watching him as he made his first move into her, of their bond, made her cry out all the louder his name, her sharp nails dug into his back.

"Morra!" Jack gasped, thrusting harder into her at the sudden stimulation.

"Oh! Jack!" Morra silently cried throwing her legs around his waist and rolling against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Morra was so tight and warm and wet as he thrust into her, the fire building in him, growing as her walls clamped around him.

With a shrieking cry of what sounded like his name her orgasm overtook her; with a grunt and a gasp of her name Jack gave one last thrust unloading his seed deep inside her core.

With a breathless gasp they collapsed, Jack atop Morra, his lips trailing frost patterns along her neck, her fingers drifting through his snowy hair.

"Ah, Jack… I swear if I could conceive with a spirit _that_ woulda born a babe." Jack laughed, pulling from her and rolling to the side, pulling her into his arms.

"God, Morra, that was amazing. Remind me to thank the Kangaroo."

"I love you, Jack," she snickered, snuggling closer to him.

"Morra?"

"Hmm?" she responded drowsily.

"Will you marry me?" Morra glanced up at him.

"Huh?" Jack shifted to where he was sitting up holding Morra's waist in one arm and her and in his free hand.

"Morra, I love you. I don't want anyone but you for the rest of eternity. So I ask you again, Morra; would you honor me by becoming marrying me?"

"Jack…" Morra started leaning into him, "Have you thought this through? I mean I love you with all my heart but… we aren't… you're a spirit. I'm an elemental. We aren't… supposed to be together. We can't bare-"

"I don't care, Morra. And you don't either. Marry me. You are the last elemental on Earth. I don't want another spirit. Emma even said she'd never seen two beings so in love."

"I know… I just don't want you to expect things we can't have if we're together."

"I have wanted to spend eternity together since the first time I saw you."

"Oh, Jack…" Morra purred softly nesting against his chest. "Of course I'll marry you." Jack let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and pulled Morra closer.

They sat in blissful silence a few more moments when Morra lets out a groan.

"What?"

"We have to invite my dad and brother's and somehow get them to get along. Ugh . Not looking forward to that task."

"It's oaky. I'll be with you."

"Thanks."

"Rest now, you look exhausted."

"Believe me, it's more than just looks," and with one final kiss the two drifted into blissful sleep.

**Here's the first steamy chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh now on to chapter two**

"Oh Morra! I am so happy for you!" shouted Emma Heart scooping Morra up in a hug. Pan smiled at Jack and Morra as his girlfriend set Morra down.

"Where's the wedding going to take place?"

"Santoff Clousen."

"Oh details!" Emma squealed. Jack smiled and walked over to Pan. The girls chittered.

"You talked to her brothers yet?"

"Talking to the Tsar and Prince will be easier than talking to Pitch."

"Pitch?"

"Morra wants her dad and brother's to attend the wedding."

"Sounds fun."

"Pitch and the royal family with Morra playing mediator. I think she's just setting herself up for disaster."

"Yeah but now she and Seraphina have you to help mediate."

"For now and for eternity," Jack said happily.

"Dude, _that_ was sappy," Jack glanced beside him at one of Emma's cherubs.

"Damnit Emma!" he shouted. Pan cracked up laughing.

"Pan!" Jack pounced on the spirit of laughter.

"I think Pan pulled one on Jack!" Morra said laughing as well.

"So how are you gonna tell your dad and Tyme?" Emma asked.

"Well you're right in assuming Manny will be the easiest to tell. He already knows Dad and I visit."

"Everyone does after your last birthday."

"Yeah, but Manny was really the one who suggested I invite Dad then. This one's my doing."

"Ahh… does Nightlight know?"

"Just you and Pan so far. I plan on gathering everyone at the Lunar Lamadry with Tyme and Manny on the Viewing Mirrors and Dad there on peaceful terms."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, Jack said he was gonna ask for my hand but he swears no matter what Dad said he would marry me."

"Ahh Te Amore," Emma said smiling.

"Yeah, you know all about it don't you?"

"Indeed I do," she said smugly, "So when are we gonna meet at the Lamadry?"

"Probably tomorrow."

"Sent butterflies?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. Wanna go together?"

"Sure but Jack has to go find Dad."

"K. Tell him good luck." Morra nodded.

000

The next day, Morra was the first at the Lamadry and spoke privately to the Lamas. She had just completed her preparations when the ageless Nightlight pounced on her.

"Morra!" he shouted happily.

"Nightlight! It's been too long!"

"Whose fault is that?" he asked laughing.

"Jack's not here yet… we'll blame him," Morra said laughing. Nightlight nodded smirking.

"So what brings you to the Lamadry?"

"You'll see, Nightlight," Morra said smiling. Nightlight started to say something more when the sound of a loud goose landing attracted their attention. Nightlight's face lit up.

"Katherine!" the glowing boy shouted joyfully lifting his diamond dagger and flew to meet his dear friend. Morra followed as the Guardians started to arrive.

000

Jack took a deep breath. He felt he was practically signing his death warrant by asking Pitch for Morra's hand.

He faced death for Morra before but he was… scared… of her father who was ironically enough fear itself.

With one last quick prayer for strength, he leapt into the shadowy pit. Jack wondered through the misshapen halls of Pitch's lair. He kept his staff at the ready should the Nightmare King suddenly attack.

"Pitch?" Jack called cautiously. He edged along a broken balcony. "Pitch! Morra and I have something we want to ask you!" There was a moments silence then, more a sense than a sound, Pitch materialized from the shadows.

"Frost." Pitch said curtly. "Is my daughter with you?" he asked glancing behind the boy.

"No. She sent me to get you," Jack started before he could say more Pitch grabbed him violently by the shoulders.

"What happened to my daughter!" he roared.

"Nothing!" Jack yelped, trying to jerk free. "She's fine. She just wanted you to come to the Lamadry on peaceful terms. Morra has something important planned and she wants her father there." Pitch released his arms and nodded.

"I shall be there then," Pitch said always happy to be part of his daughter's life. With a nod from Jack, Pitch disappeared into the shadows. Jack took his leave then as well.

000

Morra was sketching on her dress when the alarm rose. She was in the air in an instant flying through the halls knowing she had to get there before the others. Morra knew, just knew, it was her father. She caught a glimpse of Nightlight a good three lengths ahead of her.

With a gasp she shot down becoming the Earth. Just as Nightlight raised his diamond spear, Morra materialized in front of him, her eyes flashing from their sapphire blue to the warm gold of Seraphina.

The dagger/spear stopped the second Morra appeared but Pitch's protective fatherly instincts over his treasured child made him jerk her around so he was shielding her.

When Pitch realized the threat was neutralized some moments later he pulled away from Morra checking for any wounds. Only the scar peeking from her shoulder where Death cut her was visible. Pitch knew it went from her right shoulder to her let hip and it pained him whenever he saw it, to know his baby girl had been so near dead.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Dad," she said with a smile. Then turned to Nightlight and the others, "It's cool. Jack and I asked him to come. He is currently here on peaceful terms."

Everyone glanced at Pitch suspiciously. The Nightmare King merely nodded in accordance with his daughter's words.

His heart leaped into his throat when Morra took his hand and waved Jack down and took his as well leaning a little more into her lover.

"If you'll excuse us momentarily, we have some quick business to discuss," and like that the three were gone.

000

"What do you think their talking about?" buzzed Tooth.

"Oh I have an idea," Saigo said coddling her and Bunny's baby. Just as Tooth was about to ask the Lama's ushered everyone to the mirror room where Manny and Tyme were on the mirrors and Pitch stood to the side.

"You have all been called here," started one Lama.

"By the Lunanoff family," continued another.

"To bear witness," said yet another.

"To a fantastic event," finished the last. Everyone (save Saigo and Bunnymund) glanced at Nightlight for some explanation. The boy just shrugged, just as confused.

Suddenly, Jack and Morra appeared at opposite ends of the room and proceeded toward one another. They all noticed something in Jack's fist besides his ever present staff.

When they stood facing one another before the Tsar Lunar, Jack turned to the mirrors and Pitch and bowed.

"My Lord, Tsar Lunar, Prince Tyme, and King Pitch, I Jack Frost, Prince of Winter, Guardian of Fun come forward this day to ask you for something precious."

"Ask, loyal servant," Manny said with a knowing smile.

"My Lord Tsar, My Lord Prince, I ask for your sister, Princess Morra Tera Lunanoff's hand. My Lord King, I ask for your daughter Seraphina Pitchiner's hand."

"Granted," Pitch said bowing his head, his right as father to answer first. Manny turned to his brother.

"Granted," Tyme agreed.

"Granted," Manny said his smile brightened. "I am eager to meet my niece or nephew."

"Manny, you know Elementals and Spirits can't bear," Morra flushed, embarrassed, Manny's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"What about the child you now carry?"

"What!?" Pitch roared. Morra glanced at her belly.

"Manny, as Mother Earth, don't you think I would know if I was pregnant?"

"And yet I sense the growing child." Morra paled and rested her hands on her belly, glanced at Jack who was staring back surprised.

Suddenly Pitch had Jack by the throat. "What did you do to my daughter?" he growled.

"Dad!" Morra shouted jumping forward and grabbing his arm, "No, Dad! Don't! Neither of us knew this could happen! No! Don't hurt him! Papa, I love him!"

The second she said 'papa' Pitch's grip loosed. Both beings so desperate to save Jack, Seraphina found her way out, and whilst Morra was Pitch's daughter same as Seraphina twas Seraphina who held the most power over Pitch.

The Nightmare King dropped Jack and glared at him as he stepped beside Seraphina and slipped the ring onto her finger and Seraphina ebbed back to Morra.

"You love him?"

"With all my heart. This child was something neither of us expected. A true blessing that will be cherished."

"Then my child you have my blessings. If you'll excuse me."

They let the Nightmare King go and Morra curled into Jack's chest. "I just don't see how this could have happened. I'm an elemental you're a spirit."

Bunnymund stepped forward at this, "Did you use that salve I made ye?" he asked. Morra nodded. "Well there's your answer," he said. The confusion grew on Morra's face.

"It was imbued with the magic of hope and a leaf from Tsukora. That combined with your new life giving powers and Jack's love for you bear a child." There was silence for a moment as Morra took all this in.

"Not that I'm not grateful," Morra started calmly, "But what the HELL where you thinking!" Morra shouted.

"Sister!" Tyme reprimanded at her language.

"Sorry, Tyme, but I should have been told about this!"

"Sorry, Princess," Bunny said, stepping closer to Saigo when Coran began to fuss. By now Morra was seething.

"Count your blessings you're a daddy, Bunnymund, cause I could kill you right now!"

"Morra, he knew you and Jack couldn't have babies. He gave you something you both wanted but couldn't have otherwise!" Emma shouted in Bunnymund's defense.

Morra took a calming breath, "Your right, Emma. I'm sorry, Bunnymund, Lady Saigo, thank you for this blessing."

"When will your wedding ceremony, be?" Manny asked.

"A month's time in Santoff Clousen," Morra said. Tyme snorted. "What?"

"A month's time, yes, sister, but as for Santoff Clousen-"

"Nonsense!" Manny said, smiling. "We will have the wedding here! In the _Moon Clipper_."

"Really? It's been so long since I've been back," Morra said.

"Of course! Bring all the legends and of course Pitch, for you, Morra dear. And Jack! Bring those young believers of yours, too! I would love to meet them."

Jack opened his mouth to protest that Morra had wanted her wedding on Earth in Santoff Clousen. Morra raised her hand, "Don't bother, Jack. Manny's made up his mind. No matter what you do, you're unlikely to change it."

"So we're going to get married on the moon?" Jack asked.

"T'would seem so," Morra nodded.

"See you then, sister," Tyme said winking before his mirror faded.

"I shall see you in two week's time, Morra," Manny said smiling and fading out of view. Morra turned to the Guardians with a bow.

"Thank you for being here today," she said formally before flying off towards her home.

**Well Happy Birthday to me :D Actually my b-day was the 10****th**** but whatever.**


End file.
